Modern society has adopted, and is becoming reliant upon, wireless communication devices for various purposes, such as, connecting users of the wireless communication devices with other users. Wireless communication devices can vary from battery powered handheld devices to stationary household and/or commercial devices utilizing an electrical network as a power source. Due to rapid development of the wireless communication devices a number of areas capable of enabling entirely new types of communication applications have emerged.
In order to communicate with another device, a wireless communication device needs to first detect the other device to which a communication connection is preferred. After device detection, a wireless communication link may be established between the devices. While established wireless communication links allow devices to exchange information, setting the devices to device detection state in order to initiate device discovery for establishing of the wireless communication link typically requires user input.